Distraction
by Leareth
Summary: Even workaholics need a break


Distraction

**By Leareth**

Insomniac me again at 2 a.m.; my brain seems to go funny places at that time of night. For Nezu-chan ^^ 

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, fluff, fluff, fluff. Shounen ai, and nothing more than that (at least, not in the scope of this fic ^^). If I had to place this anywhere in the YamiMatsu timeline it'd probably be sometime after my own AU. Is that giving any major hints away for that project? 

Tatsumi sighed, rubbing his head with his fingers. Checking the figures in front of him to make sure they were to his satisfaction, he put it away on the 'done' pile. The 'pending' pile on the other side of his desk still outweighed the 'done' by about three to one, he realised darkly. True, he did enjoy doing this kind of work, but even he had his limits, and he suspected that he was reaching them today. It didn't help that it was nearly lunchtime - he had already skipped morning break - and the day outside his window was looking disgustingly lovely. He was tempted to open the window to let some air in, but giving into that would make it easier to give into other things. No, Tatsumi told himself firmly, he wasn't going to get distracted. These had to be done today, and if he had anything to say about it, they _would_.

That thought fixed firmly in his mind, Tatsumi reached for the next folder and resigned himself to reading. He hadn't gotten further than the introduction (ponderously long), when there was a knock on his door.

Tatsumi didn't bother looking up. "Go away. I'm busy."

Pause. Then the knocking came again, a little more insistently. Tatsumi gritted his teeth. "I _said_ I'm busy. Come back later."

The knocking stopped. Then the doorknob started to turn. Tatsumi glared. Everyone knew that his office was out-of-bounds when he was in this mood unless they wanted their head bitten off. Whoever was disturbing him was going to regret it very quickly ...

The door opened. Tatsumi twitched. "I SAID I'M -"

A pair of amethyst eyes peeked around the door frame. "A workaholic?" asked Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi sat back down, any inclination to yell vanishing as if it had never existed at the sight of this person. "I said I'm busy, Tsuzuki-san," he said. Despite his earlier resolution about distractions, this one he didn't mind. "Do you need something? You'll have to come back later."

Tsuzuki opened the door further, entering the room. "No, I don't need anything," he replied. As usual, his tie was undone. Tatsumi resisted the impulse to go over and fix it. "I just came to call you for lunch."

"Oh." Averting his eyes back to his papers, Tatsumi waved Tsuzuki off. "Go ahead without me; I still have to finish here."

Tsuzuki stared at the substantial 'pending' pile. "All that?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki stood in front of his desk and folded his arms. "You've been at this for the whole morning."

Tatsumi shrugged. "It needs to be done."

"Take a break, Tatsumi, it's lunchtime."

"I'm not hungry."

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes narrowed. "Tatsumi," he said patiently, "take a break. It's not good for you."

Tatsumi glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "Worried about me?"

"Of course!" the younger shinigami said indignantly, as if insulted that Tatsumi could ever think otherwise. Tatsumi smiled.

"I'll be fine, Tsuzuki-san," he said reassuringly. "Go on, I promise I'll eat something later." And he went back to his accounts as if that was the end of the matter. Hopefully Tsuzuki would take the hint and go.

Tsuzuki didn't move. When Tatsumi looked up again, he was still standing there, glaring.

"Tsuzuki-san."

"Yes?"

"Go get lunch."

"You come too."

Tatsumi was started to get irritated. He resumed working. "I'm busy. Goodbye."

Silence. Tatsumi ignored Tsuzuki and kept writing.

Suddenly, the 'pending' pile was lifted away. Tatsumi stared, outraged, as Tsuzuki deliberately shoved it all into a cabinet and locked it.

"Tsuzuki-san!"

The younger shinigami grinned. Refusing to be baited, Tatsumi returned to the account he was still holding. No sooner had he done so, Tsuzuki grabbed that too. Tatsumi leapt to his feet, trying to snatch it back, but the other shinigami dodged to the other side of the room.

Tsuzuki waved his prize temptingly. "See? No more work."

Tatsumi glared. Swiftly he strode over to Tsuzuki and tried to grab his account again, but again Tsuzuki dodged him. Being smaller and faster he avoided Tatsumi with all the elusiveness of a butterfly, darting around the desk and laughing at the other's fruitless attempts at capture. As frustrating as the situation was, Tatsumi couldn't help but smile himself at how determined Tsuzuki was to distract him. It was working very well.

Tsuzuki grinned from the other side of the desk, poised for flight, still clutching the account. "Give up?"

Tatsumi glared, or tried to. His blue eyes narrowed in mock-threat. "No."

Tsuzuki's grin grew wider. Tatsumi lunged again, and Tsuzuki ran. Leaving the safety of the desk, he tried to flee for the door. Tatsumi got there before him, locking it. Tsuzuki squeaked and ran back for the desk. Too slow this time; Tatsumi grabbed his arm, yanking the younger shinigami back and trapping him against the desk. Still rebellious, Tsuzuki hid the account behind his back, eyes shining up into Tatsumi's face. The shadow-master gave a predator's smile, and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist.

"Game over," he whispered.

Tsuzuki leaned away, trying to keep his prize away from the other man's hands. "Now what?"

Tatsumi pressed closer, tipping Tsuzuki back. "Naughty puppies must be punished."

Tsuzuki laughed softly, willingly closing his eyes. Tatsumi smiled, and kissed him gently. He felt Tsuzuki respond in kind, lips parting and granting him entrance. The account dropped, unnoticed, to the floor, as Tsuzuki brought his arms up around the other man, pulling him closer, tangling his fingers in Tatsumi's hair as the kiss continued.

Finally, they parted, both rather short on breath.

"Coming for lunch?" asked Tsuzuki, voice no louder than a whisper.

Tatsumi trailed a hand down Tsuzuki's cheek, loving the way the younger man turned his lips into his palm in tender response. "No," he replied, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Tsuzuki's forehead. "And you're not going either."

~owari~

Behold, the Void @ http://doki3.net/void/


End file.
